This invention relates to disposable hypodermic syringes and in particular to an automatic needle cover assembly with a safety lock, which will protect all concerned individuals while using the device.
The disposable needles that are available at the moment do not supply adequate protection to the person administering the injection. There is always the danger of pricking oneself while the cover of the needle is being replaced and in some cases the cover does not even get replaced, the needle is then left exposed. This exposes people who must dispose of the used needle to the danger of getting pricked by a needle which could possibly be carrying an infectious disease.
This invention's purpose is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks, in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.